Valentina Mari
Valentina Mari (Roma, 28 aprile 1978) è una doppiatrice italiana che da la voce alla dottoressa Holiday nella serie di Generator Rex ed è fra le più importanti della sesta generazione di doppiatori italiani. Doppiaggi Film cinema *'Natalie Portman' in "Lèon" (Mathilda), "Mars Attacks!" (Taffy Dale), "Tutti dicono I Love You" (Laura Dandridge), "Qui dove batte il cuore" (Novalee Nation), "Ritorno a Cold Mountain" (Sara), "L'altra donna del Re" (Anne Boleyn), "Amici, amanti e..." (Emma Kurtzman), "Thor" (Jane Foster) *'Audrey Tautou' in "L'appartamento spagnolo" e "Bambole russe" (Martine), "Il favoloso mondo di Amelie" (Amelie Paulain), "M'ama non m'ama" (Angélique), "Tu mi ami" (Val Chipzik) *'Zhang Ziyi' in "La Tigre e il Dragone" (Jen Yu), "La foresta dei pugnali volanti" (Xiao Mei), "Memorie di una Geisha" (Sayuri Nitta), "The Horsemen" (Kristen) *'Claire Danes' in "Romeo + Giulietta" (Giulietta), "The Hours" (Julie), "Le forze del destino" (Elena), "I love you, I love you not" (Daisy / Nana da giovane) *'Carey Mulligan' in "Wall Street: il denaro non dorme mai" (Winnie Gekko), "Non lasciarmi" (Kathy), "Drive" (Irene) *'Reese Witherspoon' in "L'uomo della luna" (Danielle "Dani" Trant), "La rivincita delle bionde" e "Una bionda in carriera" (Elle Woods) *'Kristen Bell' in "La fontana dell'amore" (Elizabeth "Beth" Martin), "Ancora tu!" (Marni), "Burlesque" (Nikki) *'Thora Birch' in "Alaska" (Jessie Barnes), "The Hole" (Elizabeth Dunn), "Dungeons & Dragons - Che il gioco abbia inizio" (Imperatrice Savina) *'Kyla Pratt' in "Il dottor Dolittle 3", "Il dottor Dolittle 4" e "Il dottor Dolittle 5" (Maya Dolittle) *'Emmy Rossum '''in "Mystic River" (Katie Markum), "Poseidon" (Jennifer Ramsey) *'Leighton Meester''' in "Montecarlo" (Meg Kelly-Bennett), "The Roommate - Il terrore ti dorme accanto" (Rebecca Evans) *'Jacinda Barrett' in "La macchia umana" (Steena Paulsson), "Scuola per canaglie" (Amanda) *'Alison Lohman' in "Guardo, ci penso e nasco" (Miss Madeline), "Big Fish" (Sandra Bloom da giovane) *'Dianna Agron' in "Sono il numero quattro" (Sarah), "Glee: The 3D Concert Movie" (Quinn Fabray) *'Anna Paquin' in "Amistad" (Regina Isabella), "Darkness" (Regina) *'Mischa Barton' in "Notting Hill" (Attrice dodicenne), "L'altra metà dell'amore" (Mary "Mouse" Bradford) *'Kelly Reilly' in "Sherlock Holmes" e "Sherlock Holmes - Gioco di ombre" (Mary Morstan) *'Jennifer Love Hewitt' in "Garfield: Il film" e "Garfield 2" (Liz Wilson) *'Mena Suvari' in "American Pie" e "American Pie 2" (Heather) *'Leelee Sobieski' in "La figlia di un soldato non piange mai" (Charlotte Anne "Channe" Willis) *'Amanda Seyfried' in "Letters to Juliet" (Sophie Hall) *'Heather Graham' in "Sesso, bugie e... difetti di fabbrica" (Angela Marks) *'Shannyn Sossamon' in "40 giorni & 40 notti" (Erica Sutton) *'Evan Rachel Wood' in "Across the Universe" (Lucy Carrigan) *'Bryce Dallas Howard' in "50 e 50" (Rachael) *'Amy Adams' in "Il dubbio" (Suor James) *'Lily Collins' in "Abduction - Riprenditi la tua vita" (Karen Murphy) *'Jennifer Lawrence' in "Mr. Beaver" (Norah) *'Jamie Chung' in "Una notte da leoni 2" (Lauren) *'Katie Holmes' in "Tempesta di ghiaccio" (Libbets Casey) *'Lauren Sweetser' in "Un gelido inverno" (Gail) *'Alexis Bledel' in "The Conspirator" (Sarah Weston) *'Julia Stiles' in "Hollywood, Vermont" (Carla) *'Lyndsy Fonseca' in "Un tuffo nel passato" (Jenny) *'Alicia Silverstone' in "Babysitter... un thriller" (Jennifer) *'Jessica Chastain' in "The Tree of Life" (Mrs. O'Brien) *'Ahna O'Reilly' in "The Help" (Elizabeth Leefolt) *'Arielle Kebbel' in "The Uninvited" (Alex Rydell) *'Carmen Electra' in "La figlia del mio capo" (Tina) *'Alexandra Maria Lara' in "Control" (Annik Honorè) *'Shirley Henderson' in "Un giorno di gloria per Miss Pettigrew" (Edythe Dubarry) *'Meagan Good' in "Saw V" (Luba) *'Phoebe Tonkin' in "Il domani che verrà - The Tomorrow Series" (Fiona "Fi" Maxwell) *'Portia Doubleday' in "Big Mama - Tale padre, tale figlio" (Jasmine Lee) *'Ahney Her' in "Gran Torino" (Sue Lor) *'Christina Ricci' in "Paura e delirio a Las Vegas" (Lucy) *'Zoe Kazan' in "5 appuntamenti per farla innamorare" (Tammy Greenwood) *'Katie Cassidy' in "Live! - Ascolti record al primo colpo" (Jewel) *'Rooney Mara' in "Nightmare" (2010) (Nancy Holbrook) *'Dominique McElligott' in "Moon" (Tess Bell) *'Malin Akerman' in "Lui, lei e Babydog" (Daphne) *'Michelle Trachtenberg' in "Mysterious Skin" (Wendy) *'Kate Beckinsale' in "Pearl Harbor" (Evelyn Stewart) *'Emma Stone' in "The Rocker - Il batterista nudo" (Amelia) *'Brittany Murphy' in "Don't say a word" (Elisabeth Burrows) *'Amy Smart' in "Road Trip" (Beth Wagner) *'Isla Fisher' in "Scooby-Doo" (Mary Jane) *'Anne Hathaway '''in "L'altro lato del paradiso" (Jean Sabin) *'Elisha Cuthbert''' in "Old School" (Darcie) *'Jenny Nichols' in "Crimini e misfatti" (Jenny) *'Kate Bosworth' in "Parole d'amore" (Chali) *'Kelli Garner '''in "Lars e una ragazza tutta sua" (Margo) *'Lisa Brenner''' in "Il patriota" (Anne) *'Rumer Willis' in "La Coniglietta di casa" (Joanne) *'Anna Walton' in "Hellboy: The Golden Army" (Principessa Nuala) *'Elena Anaya' in "Savage Grace" (Blanca) *'Ana de la Reguera' in "Super Nacho" (Suor Encarnacion) *'Wynter Kullman' in "Vizio di famiglia" (Katie) *'Schuyler Fisk' in "Orange County" (Ashley) *'Rachel' Nichols in "Scemo & più scemo Iniziò così..." (Jessica) *'Stephanie Andujar' in "Precious" (Rita Romero) *'Allison Lange' in "La casa di Cristina" (Cristina Tarling) *'Marley Shelton' in "Le insolite sospette" (Diane) *'Olivia Burnette' in "La prossima vittima" (Julie McCann) *'Tamara Hope' in "I segreti del lago" (Paige Hall) *'Larisa Oleynik' in "100 ragazze" (Wendy) *'Kimberly Kardashian' in "Disaster Movie" (Lisa) *'Jessica Boehrs' in "Eurotrip" (Mieke) *'Leire Berrocal' in "La voce degli angeli" (Milagros "Milly" Areavaga) *'Dina Meyer' in "Stranger Than Fiction" (Emma Scarlett) *'Lindy Booth' in "Wrong Turn" (Francine) *'Natalie Dormer' in "Casanova" (Vittoria) *'Zoe Saldana' in "Il ritmo del successo" (Eva Rodriguez) *'Kelly McDonald' in "Gosford Park" (Mary) *'Hannah Spearritt' in "Agente Cody Banks 2 - Destinazione Londra" (Emily) *'Jena Malone' in "The Badge - Inchiesta scandalo" (Ashley Hardwick) *'Amelia Warner' in "Corrispondenze d'amore" (Rosetta) *'Melanie Lynskey' in "L'inventore di favole - Shattered Glass" (Amy Brand) *'Rachael Henly' in "Le cronache di Narnia - Il leone, la strega e l'armadio" (Lucy da adulta) *'Amy Van Horne' in "The Beach Boys" (Marilyn Rovell) *'Ana Claudia Talancón' in "Il crimine di padre Amaro" (Amelia "Amelita") *'Alicja Bachleda-Curuś' in "Ondine - Il segreto del mare" (Ondine) *'Lucy Punch' in "Ella Enchanted" (Hattie) *'Elaine Cassidy' in "Il viaggio di Felicia" (Felicia) *'Alicia Witt' in "Playing Mona Lisa" (Claire) *'Merritt Wever' in "Contenders - Serie 7" (Lindsay Berns) *'Emily Mortimer' in "Piccolo dizionario amoroso" (Cecil) *'Kim Poirier' in "Decoys" (Constance) *'Alison Folland' in "Boys don't cry" (Kate) *'Nichola Burley' in "StreetDance 3D" (Carly) *'Pia Miranda' in "Garage Days" (Tanya) *'Camilla Belle' in "Chiamata da uno sconosciuto" (Jill Johnson) *'Karoline Herfurth' in "Ragazze pompom al top" (Lena) *'Denis Gilmore' in "Le tre vite della gatta Tommasina" (Jamie McNab) *'Vincent Winter' in "Bobby, il cucciolo di Edimburgo" (Tammy) *'Christopher Shea' in "Smith, un cowboy per gli indiani" (Alpie) *'Paula Echevarria' in "Carmen" (Marisol) *'Emily Hamilton '''in "E morì con un felafel in mano" (Sam) *'Meg White''' in "Coffee and Cigarettes" (Meg, corto "Jack mostra a Meg la sua bobina di Tesla") *'Silvia Abascal' in "Ingannevoli sospetti" (Marta) *'Cordelia Bugeja' in "The Pool - Inizia l'incubo" (Mel) *'Nathalie Press' in "My summer of love" (Monna) *'Leonie Benesch' in "Il nastro bianco" (Eva) *'Natacha Régnier' in "Amanti criminali" (Alice) *'Ludivine Sagnier' in "Nemico pubblico n.1 - Seconda parte - L'ora della fuga" (Sylvia Jeanjacquot) *'Lucia Jimènez' in "La bella vita" (Lucia) *'Tatiana Vilhelmová' in "Una cosa chiamata felicità" (Monika) *'Laura Smet' in "La donna di Gilles" (Victorine) *'Aurore Auteuil' in "36, quai des Orfèvres" (Lola Vrinks a 17 anni) *'Marie-Josée Croze' in "Lo scafandro e la farfalla" (Henriette Durand) *'Mariloup Wolfe' in "C.R.A.Z.Y." (Brigitte) *'Yasmine Elmasri' in "Caramel" (Nisrine) *'Sara Forestier '''in "La schivata" (Lydia) *'Jennifer Ulrich''' in "L'onda" (Karo) *'Annabella Levy' in "Moebius" (Abril) *'Laura Vasiliu' in "4 mesi, 3 settimane, 2 giorni" (Gabita) *'Sugandha Garg' in "Il mio nome è Khan" (Komal) *'Agniya Kuznetsova' in "Cargo 200" (Angelika) *'Yuko Takeuchi' in "Ringu" e "Ringu 2" (Tomoko Oishi) *'Su-jeong Lim' in "Two Sisters" (Soo-mi Bae) *'Min-jeong Seo' in "La Samaritana" (Jae-Yeong) *'Miwa Hitomi' in "L'ombra dello spirito" (Yuko Asaji) *'Do Thi Hai Yen' in "The quiet american" (Phuong) *'Wei Tang' in "Lussuria" (Wang Jiazhi) Film d'animazione *"Anastasia" (Voce di Anastasia da giovane) *"C'era una volta Gesù" (Voce di Tamar) *"Barbie Lago dei Cigni" (Voce di Marie) *"Kim Possible - Il film" e "Kim Possible - La sfida finale" (Voce di Kim Possible) *"L'uovo" (Voce di Maria) *"La voce delle stelle" (Voce di Mikako Nagamine) *"Neon Genesis Evangelion: Death and Rebirth" e "Neon Genesis Evangelion: The End Of Evangelion" (Voce di Rei Ayanami / Yui Ikari) *"The Sky Crawlers - I cavalieri del cielo" (Voce di Midori Mitsuya) *"Bratz - Rock Angelz" (Voce di Cloe) *"Saiyuki: Requiem" (Voce di Yaone) *"Pinocchio 3000" (Voce di Marlene) Film TV e miniserie *'Jennifer Finnigan' in "Amicizie pericolose" (Laurie Show), "Il diritto di una madre" (Nicole) *'Adam Faraizl' in "It" (Eddie Kaspbrak a 12 anni) (miniserie TV) *'Jodhi May' in "Il sindaco di Casterbridge" (Elizabeth Jane) (miniserie TV) *'Nicole Grimaudo' in "Sorellina e il Principe del Sogno" (Sorellina) (miniserie TV) *'Petra Wildgoose' in "Catastrofe a catena" (Lindsay Benson) (miniserie TV) *'Ludivine Sagnier' in "Napoleone" (Hortense)'' (miniserie TV)'' *'Julie Depardieu' in "La maledizione dei Templari" (Jeanne de Poitiers) (miniserie TV) *'Monica Cruz' in "L'inchiesta" (Tabità) (miniserie TV) *'Cameron Goodman' in "The Phantom" (Renny) (miniserie TV) *'Kristin Kreuk' in "La vera storia di Biancaneve" (Biancaneve) *'Lexi Randall' in "La fine dell'inverno" (Anna Witting) *'Michelle Trachtenberg' in "La scelta di Charlie" (Kelly McClain) *'Hayley DuMond '''in "Angels" (Rachel) *'Laura Rose''' in "Sex & Videotape" (Erin) *'Katie Harrod' in "Cuori spezzati" (Julie Ellis) *'Ariana Richards' in "La leggenda dello stallone bianco" (Sarah Stewart) *'Alexandra Neldel' in "Rosamunde Pilcher - Al cuor non si comanda" (Joanna) *'Joshua Rudoy' in "La moglie di Boogedy" (Aurie Davis) *'Janina Flieger' in "Trappola via Internet" (Bettina) Cartoni animati *Kim Possible in "Kim Possible" *Mike in "Mike, Lu & Og" *Dott.ssa Holiday in "Generator Rex" *Milly in "A casa di Gloria" *Principessa Gommarosa in "Adventure Time" *Roll in "MegaMan: NT Warrior" *Pandolce in "Fragolina Dolcecuore" *Budino Alla Crema in "Fragolina Dolcecuore" (2009) *Lugg in "Vampiri, pirati, alieni: Alieni" *Callie Mystic in "Galactik Football" *Kathy in "Monster Buster Club" *Loli in "Pop Secret" *Angel in "Argai" *Lady Liddy in "Scuola per cavalieri" *Fushia in "Animalia" *Marianna in "Sandokan - La tigre ruggisce ancora" *Gina in "Sopra i tetti di Venezia" *Karly Miller in "Cinque gemelli diversi" *Kurumi Mimino / Milky Rose / Milk in "Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo" *Midori in "Shin-Chan" *Kaori Doumoto in "La squadra del cuore" *Freja in "Saint Seya, il sacro guerriero - La sanguinosa battaglia degli dei" *Yomoda Chisa in "Serial Experiments Lain" *Toka Miyashita in "Boogiepop Phantom" *Sawa in "Kite" *Nao Nitta in "Boys be..." *Anina in "Eat-Man" *Rey Ayanami e Yui Ikari in "Neon Genesis Evangelion" *Asako Satou in "St. Luminous Mission High School" *Natsuki Mogi in "Initial D" *Hana "Hatchin" Morenos in "Michiko e Hatchin" *Eureka in "Eureka Seven" Materiale reperito su www.antoniogenna.net Categoria:Doppiatori Categoria:Mondo Reale